To Halt A Genocide
by UngroundableDaywalker
Summary: Monsters are disappearing. The town is becoming less and less crowded, and his brother is falling apart more every day. Will Papyrus have what it takes to stop the human? A twisted Genocide through Papyrus's eyes.
1. Because of the human?

_To Halt A Genocide_

Sans doesn't want us to be separated.

Not even for a minute.

I can't say I don't like the extra attention, I do. It's just, I can't help but wonder what's bothering him lately. He probably just needs more sleep, if I'm completely honest. I keep waking him up in the early hours of the morning, thinking his body will get used to it, but his fatigue is really starting to show. The dark circles beneath his eye sockets are becoming more prominent, and he is acting more jumpy and nervous, which I've heard can be a side effect of such lack of sleep.

This is why, even though I hate it when he falls asleep during work, I'm letting him this time. At least there doesn't seem to be any customers. I guess nobody is in the mood for a hot dog today.

My brother has dragged me to work with him the last several days. This hot dog stand is incredibly boring, especially with Sans asleep, but he is persistent with me keeping him company. It's part of his whole "we shouldn't be separated" notion.

At least I can see my sentry post from here. But since the human has already passed through here, there isn't much point in manning my station. I can't believe Sans made me miss it! He practically dragged me home, saying he needed my help with a crossword puzzle all of a sudden, all the while, a _human_ came through here! My lifelong dream ruined! You're lucky I love you, Sans. Maybe that's why he's spending so much extra time with me now, to make up for letting me down.

 _It's okay, brother, I forgive you._

I rub his back. I hope it's gentle enough to not wake him up.

It's not.

"Hmm? Yeah, bro?"

Sans leans his head up from his arms on the table, and looks up at me.

"Oh, sorry. Sleeping on the job again. I know you hate that." He rubs his eye sockets.

"IT'S OKAY, SANS. I KNOW YOU'RE TIRED. AND THERE SEEMS TO BE NO ONE IN NEED OF A HOT DOG HERE, EITHER, SO NO HARM DONE." Thinking of how scarce the town seems to be right now, I am reminded of his friend he likes to chat with through the big door, and how she has been missing as well. "DID YOUR FRIEND ANSWER YOUR KNOCK AT THE DOOR THIS MORNING?"

"No, still no answer." He looks disappointed, but then seems to remember something, and perks his head up at me. "S-she just probably isn't feeling well, is all," he shrugs at me.

He thinks I don't know.

Monsters are dying.

I don't know why; maybe they're sick, maybe there's some disease going around. But whatever the reason, monsters are dying.

I know Sans wants to protect me from whatever is going on, but pretending there isn't a problem isn't the best way to protect me from anything.

"SANS, DO YOU THINK THE MONSTERS IN THE RUINS HAVE BEEN... DISAPPEARING LIKE THE MONSTERS HERE?"

He sighs and hangs his head lower. "Maybe, bro. I don't know."

"I MEAN, DO YOU THINK YOUR FRIEND... W-"

"Let's talk about something else." He sternly interrupted me, like he does every time I try to ask about it.

"N-NO, SANS... I'D REALLY LIKE TO TALK ABOUT _THIS_."

He jerks his head up at me. I surprised him with my resistance. I try to keep my expression firm, but it probably looks more uneasy. I don't like upsetting him, and this topic upsets him.

"I'M SORRY, BUT... I NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON, WHAT'S HAPPENING TO EVERYONE."

Concern is written on his face as he stares back at me. I think he's trying to think of something to say.

 _Just tell me the truth, Sans!_

He sighs. "Fine. You want to know where everyone went? They're on vacation." He stands up; is he trying to walk away? I grab his arm and pull him back down beside me.

"SANS!"

"Okay, fine, fine. I guess you know by now, that they're not coming back. Paps... a lot of monsters are... well, they're dying."

"YES, I KNOW THAT, SANS."

"Oh... So I guess what you're asking me is _how_ , then?"

"YES."

He looks around nervously. My poor brother, I know I've put him in a hard position.

"It's the human, Pap. That human is, well, killing off monsters. They're just... k-killing them... without reason..." He grabbed my hand. I really don't think he even realized it. "I mean, self-defense, sure... Monsters attack them against their will, it's okay to defend yourself, but... it's like they're _hunting them down_... like they won't stop, until..." His grip tightens. He leans forward into his other hand, he starts... Is he sobbing?

 _Oh, no no no no._

I let go of his hand, wrap my arms around him, and pull him into my lap.

"BROTHER... SANS..." I wipe the tear that falls down his cheekbone. "LET'S JUST GO HOME. WE'LL BOTH FEEL BETTER THERE. YOUR SHIFT IS OVER SOON ENOUGH, AND I DON'T THINK ANYONE WILL COME, ANYWAY." He tries to smile at me, brings his arms up around me, and teleports us into our living room. I hate the weird feeling, but he probably thinks walking through town isn't the best idea. Can't say I disagree.

...

Sans lets go and plops to the floor. He walks over to the couch and plops down there, too.

I go in the kitchen. Sans doesn't question it. Good. He probably thinks I'm just starting to prepare dinner, which I _do_ need to do... but I really need a minute to be alone and process what he has just told me.

All these monsters are dying... because of the human? So, they're just, killing everyone, what, just for fun? No. That can't be it! They must be scared! Or... really strong, and it's all just an accident! There's no way someone could be that cruel. They can't be that bad. There has to be good in them somewhere.

There _has_ to be good in them _somewhere_.

Maybe, they just need someone to show them that they still have good inside of them. Maybe they need someone, not to attack them, but to... spare them. To show them that it doesn't have to be _kill or be killed_. That _mercy_ and _love_ is an option. That friendship can overcome the bad in everyone.

Maybe, they just need to find the missing piece to their _puzzle_...

And... who better to help solve a puzzle... than... The Great...-

"Papyrus?"

Sans stands in the doorway. I am leaning over the counter, head in my hands, looking as distraught as I feel. Shoot, I didn't want Sans to know this bothered me so much.

He walks toward me with his arms outstretched. "Papyrus..." He pulls me into a hug. He seems at a loss for words. It's okay, brother, your hugs are always enough.

Hugs are always the answer...

...

 _(Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.)_

My alarm clock awakes me. I shut it off before it wakes Sans. Oh, who am I kidding, it won't wake Sans.

My eyes adjust to the darkness around me, and I look at my brother, sleeping beside me. He had another nightmare last night. He has been having them every night, recently... and I told him to go ahead and get in my bed when he started getting drowsy last night. One of us always ends up in the other's bed anyway, might as well be mine.

He awoke me by clinging tightly onto my arm, and moving around so much he was sweating. I could see the terror on his still sleeping face. I slid his tightly gripped hand down until it was in my own hand, stroked his face as I brought it close to mine, and called his name.

"SANS... SANS... WAKE UP... IT'S NOT REAL... IT'S OKAY... WAKE UP, SANS..."

His movements stopped, and he opened his eye sockets to look at me. His breathing remained heavy. Then, just as always, he wrapped his arm around me, gripped my hand, and whispered "I love you, Pap."

"I LOVE YOU TOO, SANS."

It never takes him long to get back to sleep.

He looks pretty peaceful, now. I'm glad. I think I can slip out of his arm's hold and get up.

Okay. I'm pretty hungry. I'll go downstairs and see what breakfast food I can whip up.

As I reach the bottom of the stairs, some movement outside of the window catches my gaze. I involuntary freeze.

It's the human.

I crouch in front of the window to get a better look, hopefully without being seen.

They're walking through town. I haven't seen them up this way before.

Now's my... chance?

I stand up. _Why are my legs shaking?_ I reach for the doorknob. _Why are my hands shaking?_

 _I should leave Sans a note._

 _Nah, I won't be gone long. I'll be back long before he wakes up._

I step outside.

I don't see the human anymore. But they have to still be here, right?

Maybe they're watching me...

I can't breathe easily.

 _I'm... just going on a walk... just like any other normal day..._

I make my way toward our garage, which is set up like a guest house. It's nice! The human will love it here! It's got a small, cozy bed, for a small, cozy human! There's a bowl to conveniently set out food in, and there is even a toy! I can bring them more toys if they get bored. I'll have to be sure to remember to mention that.

Okay, enough messing around. The human is out here somewhere. Maybe I'll just... walk around... and they'll come out to meet me.

I walk toward the edge of town, away from the house. I saw the human go this way.

I hear footsteps behind me. The shaking in my bones instantly returns.

I take a deep breath, steadying myself, and turn around.

"HALT, HUMAN!"


	2. Papyrus is sparing you

OH MY GOD... I JUST CONFRONTED A HUMAN!

Wowie, that's quite a harsh expression they're wearing...

They're just staring at me... what? Oh... they're waiting on me to say something.

They're actually going to listen to me?!

Ahem. "HUMAN... MY NAME, IS PAPYRUS. PAPYRUS THE SKELETON."

Is that _dust_ covering their hands?

And... a knife?

They just keep staring, so I continue.

"DON'T BE AFRAID. I DO NOT WISH TO ATTACK YOU. AND, I BELIEVE, THAT YOU DO NOT _REALLY_ WISH TO ATTACK ME, EITHER..."

They take a step toward me, face grimaced in anger. Perhaps I was wrong.

For the first time, the thought crosses my mind, _I might not make it home._

They take another step forward.

I close my eyes, and Sans's face floods my my mind. I _have_ to get back home to him. I have to do what I came here to do... stop the human.

"STOP MOVING FORWARD, I'M TALKING TO YOU."

I didn't mean to sound so rough; I probably should have said "please." Nevertheless, the human stops.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN UP TO, HUMAN. I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE DONE SOME TERRIBLE THINGS HERE. BUT, I BELIEVE, THAT IT'S NOT THE REAL YOU. I BELIEVE THAT THERE IS GOOD IN YOU. I BELIEVE, THAT IF YOU LOOK INSIDE YOURSELF, YOU'LL FIND THAT YOU DON'T REALLY WANT TO HURT ANYONE. THAT, ON THE INSIDE, MAYBE YOU'RE JUST MISSING SOMETHING, MAYBE YOU'RE SCARED, MAYBE YOU'RE HURTING, OR CONFUSED, OR LONELY..."

Their expression faulters, then returns to anger, and they step toward me.

"PLEASE STOP MOVING. I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU."

The human stops again. The knife they clench so tightly in their hands is shaking.

"I... PAPYRUS..." I don't feel too 'great' right now, "CAN HELP YOU FIND WHATEVER IS MISSING IN YOUR SOUL. I CAN BE YOUR GUIDE. I CAN BE YOUR CARETAKER. I CAN BE YOUR... FRIEND."

A friend. That's all anybody needs, right?

"PLEASE, HUMAN... JUST LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPON. YOU CAN PUT ALL OF THIS BEHIND YOU. YOU DON'T HAVE TO CONTINUE DOWN THIS PATH. YOU CAN CHANGE... EVEN THE WORST PERSON CAN CHANGE. ANYONE CAN BE GOOD IF THEY JUST TRY... AND, WITH MY HELP, YOU CAN FIND THE MISSING PIECE TO YOUR PUZZLE, AND BE WHOLE AGAIN."

The human walks toward me, a bit faster this time.

My heart rate increases, it feels like it might pump right out of my chest.

"I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. DO YOU WANT TO TAKE ME UP ON MY OFFER? DO YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A HUG? IS THAT IT? I AM FULL OF HUGS TO GIVE." I open my arms to the human. They keep coming closer.

"I BELIEVE IN YOU. I BELIEVE YOU WILL FIND THE GOOD WILL INSIDE OF YOURSELF TO NOT HURT ME."

I stand as still as my shaking bones will let me, arms outstretched, as the human continues walking toward me.

"I WELCOME YOU, HUMAN, WITH OPEN ARMS."

The space between us is closing in, getting smaller. Their knife is held out in front of them.

 _Please don't do a violence... Please don't do a violence..._

Only a few footsteps remain between us. With every crunch of snow, my nerves tear at my soul more and more. The human closes the small gap, and stops _right_ in front of me.

 _[DESPITE EVERYTHING, YOU ARE SPARING THE HUMAN]_

They seem... indecisive. They really do seem confused, lost as to what to do next.

They really haven't had anyone to just spare them and try to talk to them, or offer to help them. The expression on their face remains harsh, but I can sense the uncertainty just beneath the surface.

I've said all I can say. I just hope it was enough to get through to them. I realize I am completely at their mercy now.

For the first time... the human speaks.

... "You're in my way."


	3. I believe in you!

If the human were any taller, we would be face-to-face.

It's way too close for my comfort, as I am easily within their knife's reach.

... "You're in my way."

Their hand swiftly reaches up to my chest, and before confusion can even hit me, I am forced backward, slammed hard into the ground. The pain shocks my back as it collides with the hard ground, and is comforted by the numbing cold of the snow.

They didn't kill me... they just pushed me out of their way.

Their gaze never falters from staring straight ahead, as they stride past me, not even looking back to see if I am okay.

Which I am... oddly enough. It seems that my own mind can't fully understand that I am still alive. I keep expecting to see a bright light or a blinding darkness or something.

 _They didn't do a violence... They really did come through!_

I sit up, wiping some snow off my clothes and trying to compose myself, and I see Sans running toward me. I wonder how much of this interaction he saw. The expression he's wearing tells me... a good bit.

He comes to a halt on his knees beside me. He grabs my hand and brings it to his face, pressing it into his cheek.

"Papyrus... I told you not to mess with the human... I told you not to leave the house without me!"

"SANS... I KNEW I COULD GET THROUGH TO THEM. I JUST HAD TO CONVINCE THEM, THAT I BELIEVE IN THEM. THERE IS GOOD IN EVERYONE, SANS. I TOLD YOU."

"Papyrus...YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH! I woke up and you weren't there!" Even though he's yelling, I can still see him holding himself together. I'm thankful; I really don't know if I can handle seeing him fall apart right now. "I saw your footprints outside, and I followed them, and then I saw another set meet yours... a-and I couldn't breathe, Pap..." I do my best to keep myself composed, keep my voice strong, keep my hands steady.

The hand already cradling his face moves gently, caressing his cheek. "I ADMIT THAT I WAS PRETTY SCARED THERE, TOO. BUT, IT ALL WORKED OUT. THE HUMAN FOUND OUT WHAT MERCY FEELS LIKE, AND IN TURN, DECIDED TO _GIVE_ MERCY. I DID IT, SANS!"

He stares admiringly into my eyes. "I... I'm so proud of you, Pap. Worried sick... but proud." My smile perks up at his praise. Making my brother proud is all I ever want. Whether it's improving in my training, making an exceptionally good pot of spaghetti, or doing something completely out of the ordinary, like this, all I want is for my big brother to be genuinely proud of me.

I leave my brother's gaze and turn my head in the direction the human went. I wonder where they're going now? Will they continue to kill other monsters after me? Will this be a turning point for them, or will I be a sole survivor?

 _Will they try to kill my brother?_

"SANS, WHERE DO YOU THINK THE HUMAN IS GOING NOW? DON'T YOU THINK THEY WOULD LIKE TO STAY IN OUR GUEST HOUSE?"

"Sure, Pap, your guest house is perfect," he smiles at me. "If we could get the human to stay with us, we can keep an eye on them, and maybe save everyone else."

"LET'S GO, THEN!" I'm excited now; I'll get to use my guest house! And I'm in a hurry, before they meet anyone else.

Sans stands and attempts to help me stand. But, you know, he's so short that he's not really any help. "The human listens to you, for some reason bro, so you should be the one to talk to them." I nod to him in agreement.

And off we go, on our way to capture the human!


	4. To Stop A Fight

Convincing the human to come back with us to our guest house was... quite an exhausting challenge.

Sans and I walked around for what seemed like hours, I know the poor guy was tired, but we finally caught up to the human. I first had to use my negotiation skills to convince Sans to stay back, so I could talk to the human somewhat alone, because his presence might intimidate them or set them off.

It took forever. The human tried to run away, they tried to _scare me_ into running away, they yelled and screamed at me to leave them alone... but then, their anger subsided, and they broke down. I don't know if it was my kindness, or their own regret, but they fell to the ground in a mess of sobs. I slowly approached them, and wrapped them up in a great Papyrus hug. We sat in silence for a while; I knew better than to push anything on them now. Finally, the human looked up at me, and told me they were sorry. They said they could feel the weight of their sins crawling on their back. I was more than willing to offer them love and forgiveness, and they seemed willing to accept it.

It was then, that I could convince them to come back with me, and stay in our guest house. I told them I would bring them anything they need: food, water, blankets, pillows, toys... _what else do humans need again?_

Sans and the human stayed very tense around each other the whole walk home. I could feel Sans's impatience as he stood outside the garage waiting for me to finish settling the human in. When I came outside, he was quick to shut the door behind me, and seal it with his magic, trapping the human inside.

"SANS!" I scolded him.

"No way I'm letting that human get out of here, bro," he spat back at me.

It turned into a pretty big argument actually, when we were back in the house.

"You can't honestly tell me that they're _sorry_ and that makes everything _okay_ with you!"

"YES, SANS, BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU, I KNOW HOW TO FORGIVE PEOPLE."

"They just _killed... everyone!_ What is _wrong_ with you?! How can you trust anything they say?!"

"I JUST DO, OKAY?!"

"No, bro, you're being naive and stupid. I'm not taking that lock down."

That hurt. It cut like the knife the human carries. Sans thinks I'm stupid? _"SANS!"_ I yell to fight back my tears. I hope he can't tell, but he probably can. "PLEASE, JUST... TRUST ME, BROTHER... I'M NOT STUPID... I AM BEING THEIR FRIEND. THAT'S WHAT THEY _NEED_ RIGHT NOW!"

"Well, you can be their friend without getting yourself killed. Be smart about this, Papyrus."

There it was again.

I've never seen my brother so adamant about anything. We fought, argued, and yelled, until he finally won. I caved, and allowed the magic lock to stay. Not because I agree with it, but because I feel defeated, and I'm tired of fighting with him.

I know it's going to be another deal entirely when I have to explain it to the human. I should make Sans do it! He is the one that put it there, and wants it to stay so badly!

...

So, that's why I'm in bed early. I am so exhausted now. My voice is strained, my head is spinning, and my heart feels like it's beating out of my chest. I don't think I've ever fought with Sans this hard. I sigh heavily, and my emotions crash down on me. The tears I fought back earlier are coming up along with new ones, desperately streaming their way out of me.

"SANS... I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT WITH YOU..." I manage through my tears. "I'M NOT STUPID, SANS... WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT... I'M NOT STUPID!" He knows that's the one thing that really gets me... why _would_ he say that?

My door creaks open, and I struggle to wipe my tears and steady my voice. "YES? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"... I'm sorry, bro..." I hear him step closer, and close the door behind him. He shuffles toward me, and he kneels beside the bed. "I'm sorry. You're not stupid, Pap. I don't know why I would say that. I'm sorry."

I just stare at him through the darkness; I don't respond yet. His hand searches for mine, and I meet his.

"I know I'm right about this, Pap... but I handled it the wrong way. I'm sorry I yelled at you, and I'm really sorry I called you stupid."

"OH, SANS..."

"Maybe you can give some of that forgiveness to me? I don't deserve it, but I love you, Pap, and I'm really sorry."

"I-I LOVE YOU TOO, SANS. OF COURSE I FORGIVE YOU; I'LL ALWAYS FORGIVE YOU. I AM ALSO SORRY FOR RAISING MY VOICE AT YOU."

"No, don't worry about it, bro." He reaches over and grips me in a tight hug. "Now scoot over... I can still sleep with you, right?"


	5. In this prison cell

I wake up on my own. I feel so unsettled. Did I even sleep much last night?

(Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.)

Ugh, there it is. Time to get up.

I push Sans off of me, not bothering to be gentle this morning. I get dressed, start breakfast on the stove, and go outside to visit the human.

Sans's magic allows _me_ to get through the door. I ease the door open, not wanting to startle them. "HUMAN? ARE YOU AWAKE?"

They grumpily roll over to face me. I awoke them. "OH, I'M SORRY."

A grunt.

"BREAKFAST IS BEING PREPARED; IT WILL BE READY SHORTLY. HOW DID YOU SLEEP?"

The human grunts again, and sits up. "Cut the crap, Papyrus. You _locked_ me in here?! I thought we were friends!"

Oh man, they're angry. I need to settle this before I lose their trust. "HUMAN, IT WASN'T ME, AND IT WAS AGAINST MY WISHES. MY BROTHER FEELS... DIFFERENTLY THAN I DO."

"Sans doesn't trust me. I know that."

"I ADVOCATED FOR YOU, I REALLY DID, BUT NO MATTER HOW MUCH I FOUGHT HIM ON THIS, IT WASN'T ENOUGH TO CHANGE HIS MIND. IT MAKES HIM FEEL BETTER ABOUT KEEPING YOU HERE, SO PLEASE, JUST GO ALONG WITH IT."

"But, you said we were _friends_. Friends don't keep each other _trapped_. Friends let friends come and go as they please..."

I sigh heavily. I am frustrated; I cannot win in this situation. Either I make Sans mad, or I make the human mad. I'm even mad at myself by now.

"PLEASE TRY TO UNDERSTAND MY BROTHER'S PERSPECTIVE. YOU-"

"-I what? _Killed_ everyone? In cold blood? And now who's to say that I won't kill more? What's stopping me from killing _you_ right now?!"

I was hoping this wouldn't come up. But, it has, and now I have to deal with it.

"HUMAN... I FOR-"

"I know I know, 'you forgive me,' that whole speech again. But, it seems your brother doesn't have the open heart that you have. To him, I'm still just a dirty murderer. A criminal that can't be trusted. And that's all I'll ever be to him."

The human hugs their knees to their chest as they turn around to face the wall away from me.

"PLEASE, JUST GIVE HIM A CHANCE. HE IS ONLY DOING WHAT HE THINKS IS BEST. HE ISN'T A BAD GUY, HE JUST HAS HIS GUARD UP RIGHT NOW..." I say, trying to convince myself as well as the human, "HE JUST NEEDS TO GET USED TO YOU, AND SEE THE SIDE OF YOU THAT I SEE." I cross the room and lay my hand on their shoulder. They don't lean into or away from my hand; they just stay perfectly still.

"Just... leave, Papyrus... just leave."

I pause for a moment, wanting to think of something to say to change their mind, but instead, I give into their command. I stand and leave the garage. I go back to the kitchen to check on breakfast- it's done. I fix myself a plate, fix the human a plate, and set out a plate for Sans. Struggling with all the dishes in my arms, I return to the garage.

"HUMAN, I HAVE YOUR BREAKFAST HERE."

They whip around to face me, and grab the plate from me. They must be really hungry, because they eat their food so fast I don't know how they can even taste it.

I sit down to eat with the human. The floor is uncomfortably hard, but it beats eating by myself, because who knows when Sans will wake up.

We finish our breakfast in silence, and I gather our dishes and attempt to stand.

The human grabs my arm. "You know, you were right, Papyrus. Sans just needs to get to know me better. We should spend some time together, don't you think? Why don't you let me come back in the house with you?"

... ...

 _Okay, I know this one is kinda slow, but I have to progress the story. Sorry, Stay patient with me! Something major might happen soon... stay tuned._

 _Happy reading & reviewing!_


	6. Eradicating the enemy

"CAN... YOU... C-COME BACK TO THE HOUSE WITH ME?" I repeat back nervously.

Wowie, I did not see this coming... and I have no idea how to respond! It _is_ a good idea for Sans and the human to spend some time together, especially since we're planning for them to stay a while... and I will be there to supervise, so Sans won't try anything rash... This could go well! This could be a good idea!

He _might_ go for it, if he's in the right mood. I could get him to warm up to the idea with the right convincing. If I tell him how happy it would make me, for him to become friends with my new friend... yes, I think I can get this to work!

"ALRIGHT, HUMAN! TAKE MY HAND. YOU MAY COME BACK TO THE HOUSE WITH ME!" I hold out my hand and offer a big smile. They reach for my hand... _and they're smiling back at me_ , as I help them stand. Oh my goodness... they look so nice! It feels different compared to the harsh scowl I'm used to seeing on their face.

I leave the dishes. I can come back to get them.

I open the door with no problem, Sans's magic allowing me to pass through. With the door open, the human passes through.

We walk back to the house hand in hand, me leading the way. The closer we get to the house, the more the human tends to fall back in their footsteps, and I slow my pace so I don't drag them along. I suppose they are nervous. I don't blame them. My brother can be a bit intimidating, especially before you get to know him. Well, that's why we're doing this!

I climb the couple of steps before our front door, and lead the human into our living room. A quick look around tells me Sans isn't up yet.

"OKAY, HUMAN," I gesture to the couch as I let go of their hand, "I NEED TO GO BACK AND PICK UP THE DISHES WE LEFT. JUST MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME, RELAX; I WILL RETURN SHORTLY."

The human sighs and strides over to the couch, and sits down cautiously. I see they are too uneasy to relax. I decide to try to ease their tension, so I go to sit beside them. "HEY. IT'S OKAY. WE ARE NOT GOING TO HURT YOU. WE ARE GOING TO TAKE CARE OF YOU. YOU'RE SAFE HERE. DO YOU TRUST ME?"

They avoid my gaze, looking from my chest to the floor, to their hands, and back to the floor. It takes them a few moments to answer me. "Y-yes, Papyrus. I trust you not to hurt me."

"GOOD." I say, patting their shoulder. I figure that's enough talking, so I stand, making my way to the door.

Exiting the room and walking down the stairs, I can see the human staring at me through my peripheral vision, even through the window. _Why are they watching me?_ I begin to feel uneasy, but decide to shake it off. _They're just anxious about being in the house alone with Sans._ I'll try to hurry.

Outside, the ominous quiet of the town still haunts me. I remember what it felt like to be in front of the human, putting myself completely at their mercy, as they approached me with weapon in hand. The absolute fear still makes me shudder to think about. I wonder if that's how all the other monsters had felt, before they...

I shake the thought off. _No. They're not like that anymore. They've changed. They're good now._

I've reached the door, and open it through the magic lock. Our dishes are scattered about the floor. I roam around, picking up all the stray pieces, trying to stack them into a position in my arms that hopefully won't make them crash to the ground.

Picking up the last stray dish, something hits me.

 _Where is the human's knife?!_

Oh no... they still have their knife? Why do they still feel the need to carry it on them? Are they planning someth-

 _NO, PAPYRUS, NO!_ I scold myself. What was I _just_ saying to myself about how they've changed and they're different now!

I sigh heavily. It's fine. Everything is fine. And every _one_ is fine. I just need to get back to the couch and relax a little. I'm so on edge lately.

The cool, snowy air hits my face, helping to clear my head and relax my thoughts as I walk back to the house.

I struggle to open the front door. _The human could help me or something..._ I get the door open, to find an empty couch meeting my gaze. _Um, okay... Maybe they went to the bathroom._

I shrug it off, and head to the kitchen, needing to free my arms of these dishes. I set them down in the sink, and turn the water on for a minute, to rinse off the food and dirtiness.

I return to the living room... still no human. _How long does a human need in the bathroom?_

Well, I guess by the time I get Sans up, they'll be done. I head up the staircase, and reach my room. I open the door, surprised to find the light already on. He must have already gotten up?

I don't see Sans in the bed. I just see a mess of my blankets and sheets, and some kind of red liquid spilled all over them.

 _When did Sans get ketchup and bring it to my room? Why is he drinking it in my bed? How in the world did he leave such a mess with the ketch-_

 _OH-MY-GOD-THAT-IS-NOT-KETCHUP!_

My hands fly instinctively to cover my mouth in horror, and my eye sockets widen.

 _Wha... How... Wh..._ I cannot even finish my thoughts, as a sudden loud ringing fills my ears. Panic floods my mind and my soul as I look around frantically, searching for sight of Sans.

I shakily approach my bed, and as I get closer, I can see a figure hunched over itself on the floor on the other side, rocking back and forth.

 _The human._

Knife in hand.

Red fluid covering the knife, and the human.

Another step closer.

I see another figure, lying prostrate on the ground in front of the human. I recognize the signature hoodie and shorts instantly.

 _SANS! Sans no... No NO NO!_

"S...SA-NS?" I manage to croak out.


	7. When my world crumbles

"S...SA-NS?"

I hardly manage to get his name out of my mouth, when his body begins to crumble and turn to _dust_ right before my eyes. His hoodie and shorts cave in, and now lie flat on the ground.

I follow after them, my legs caving in and making me fall to the ground.

"NOOO!" My scream can be heard for miles, I'm sure.

"Pa-Papyrus?"

The human's... _NO_. _That demon_ 's voice carries over to me.

 _He was just sleeping! He wasn't doing anything wrong! HE WAS JUST SLEEPING!_

I open my mouth to respond to the hu- the demon, but quickly close it. I have _nothing_ to say to them. I don't owe them a response! I DON'T OWE THEM ANYTHING!

I muster up some strength in my legs, and crawl over to what's left of my dear brother. Wracked with grief, I reach out my shaking hand, and grab hold of his black shorts. I pull back into a sitting position and look at the garment in my grasp. Liquid falls down my face and lands on the fabric. As soon as I realize I am crying, I cannot stop the sobs from flowing out of me.

I bring his shorts up to meet my face. I wipe my tears, and pause to deeply breathe in his scent. _I miss him so much already!_ "SANS," my cry out for him is muffled into his garment.

I bring my hands down, and take a look at the human. My soul instantly turns to an unpleasant burning feeling in my chest. I watch as they slowly reach down for something. _My brother's hoodie!_ They clasp their fingers around the hood, and start to drag it toward themselves.

"NO DON'T TOUCH THAT! THAT IS NOT YOURS, THAT'S MY BROTHER'S! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM!" I wish so desperately that I could have said that a few minutes earlier! I roughly snatch the hoodie from the human's hold. A pang of guilt builds up in my soul.

 _If I had only come up the stairs a minute sooner! If only I had not worried about the stupid dishes, and not left Sans alone with them! He was right about them... He was right... He was right!..._

 _I SHOULD HAVE NEVER BROUGHT THE HUMAN INTO OUR HOUSE._

I clutch his clothes tightly to my body, wishing so badly that his body will just reappear in them. I begin to rock back and forth, trying anything to soothe my pain.

His hoodie, covered in his... red liquid, is smudging into my own clothes and on my hands. And, for once, I could not care less about the mess.

 _And to think, our last night together, we spent it fighting..._

"Papyrus?"

 _All because of this human..._

"SHUT UP. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY. STOP SAYING MY NAME. STOP SAYING ANYTHING. JUST... LEAVE!"

The human pauses, unsure of their next move.

"NOW!"

They jolt up to their feet, then pause again. "I... Pap, I-"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP."

Their mouth snaps closed, and they run out of the room.

I _don't care_ where they are going.

I _don't care_ what they were going to tell me.

I _don't care_ if they plan to come back and kill me too, or if I never see them again.

I just want my brother back, and for this pain to go away.

"I'm sorry..." echoes up the stairs.

And the unpleasant burning feeling rises back up in my soul at hearing their voice.

And, this time, I know what this feeling is.

 _IT'S HATE._

...

I remember the first day the human arrived. I close my eyes, still clinging to Sans's clothes, and the scene plays out in my mind.

 _"A HUMAN?! WHY DID YOU PULL ME AWAY FROM MY SENTRY STATION SANS?!"_

 _"Bro, trust me, this is way cooler than talking to some dumb human. You'll see. This puzzle- number 4 Down- it says spaghetti! How cool is that, bro? Heh..."_

 _"SPAGHETTI IS VERY COOL, YES... BUT MAKING YOUR BROTHER ABANDON HIS POST JUST AS HIS DREAM IS ABOUT TO COME TRUE... IS NOT COOL!"_

 _"But bro... I need your help with number 6 Across that crosses through it. I can't for the life of me think of the word."_

 _"WELL, MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE A JUNIOR JUMBLE INSTEAD."_

 _"Yea, maybe." He picked up the Daily Junior Jumble, and smiled at me as he patted the seat beside him on our couch._

I remember all thoughts of the human had subsided, as I sat and did puzzles with my brother all afternoon.

I would give ANYTHING to have that day back.

I didn't realize it then, but he was keeping me away from the human, protecting me. He knew they wanted to kill us. He could see their true intentions. I could not. I fell for their foolish tactics, and led the human right into our house, literally by the hand. I failed my brother, and he paid the ultimate price. I did not protect him. I did the opposite.

"I love you, Sans," I say, muffled into his clothing... "Rest in absolute peace, brother..."


	8. Breaking my resolve

_Okay, guys! I really want this story to be unique. I want to give you readers something different._  
 _We all know what happens if Sans is the one left alive (which I had originally planned for Papyrus to be betrayal killed), and we've all seen a few Papyrus Genocide fights, but I don't want to re-do what's already been done. That being said, enjoy the next installment of To Halt A Genocide!_

...

After pulling myself together from mourning for so long, I came downstairs to wash the dishes I had left in the sink. I am routinely gathering suds, scrubbing them clean, setting them aside, and rinsing them off in a lazy, careless manner. I don't care anymore. I don't care about cleaning, or eating, or moving, or anything anymore. I just want to sleep. I want to sleep this pain away, at least take a break from it, or wake up from this nightmare. But I know none of that can happen.

I grab the plate that's now in my hands with a death grip. I have become so angry with myself, worrying about the mess of the dishes instead of worrying about my brother. _How stupid of me!_ These dishes mean _nothing_ to me! A little mess means _nothing_ to me! NOTHING MEANS ANYTHING TO ME ANYMORE EXCEPT THAT I BETRAYED SANS!

Seemingly without any consciousness, my hands reach up above my head, and quickly down, forcefully slamming the plate to the ground. The loud sound of breaking glass awakens me out of my trance. _Wowie, that felt good_. I relate the metaphoric breaking of my heart to the literal sound of the broken glass. I relate the mess of my mental state to the mess of pieces of glass shattered all on my kitchen floor. _...And a sliver of relief crawls over me._

"Stress relief through violence." I had heard about this before. I always thought though, "That's not for me, violence doesn't solve anything," but now, overwhelmed by grief and pain and _stress_... that felt really good.

I grab a glass mug from the counter. I handle it gently at first, looking it over thoroughly, until I'm ready to feel the rush again. I lift my hand over my head, and slam the mug into the ground in the same place the plate had hit. The sound filled my senses, replacing the dread I felt with the same rush as before. I grin at the shattered pieces beneath me. Taking a closer look, I could see the different consistency the mug had compared to the plate. While the plate had scattered into pieces, this mug... some of it turned to _dust_ upon impact.

 _DUST..._

This only fueled my anger.

I grabbed another dish, the first thing I set my hands on. _Another mug... perfect._ It crashed into the ground. I grabbed another dish... a tall drinking glass. Bye-bye tall drinking glass.

Several more dishes were destroyed before I finally stepped back and looked at the chaos I had created. A loud, boisterous laugh escaped me, and suddenly, I couldn't stop laughing.

I knelt down to my knees, holding myself, trying to catch my breath and stop myself from acting like such a maniac. A few deep breaths, and I had calmed myself down.

I leaned myself back into a sitting position on the floor. Surrounded by broken glass and apparently _glass dust_... This was all too much for me. The tears returned. I wiped them away quickly, and held onto the counter beside me to lift myself back up.

 _I need more relief. I need stronger relief!_

I close my eyes, and an image clouds my imagination, of me throwing the glass _at the human._ The glass breaking as it collides with _the human's head_ instead of the floor. That it's _the human's dust_ on the ground instead of something from the glass... and my grin creeps back onto my face.

Oh, this is a scary side of me. A side I never knew I had.

 _ALRIGHT, HUMAN... YOU WANT VIOLENCE? YOU WANT A FIGHT?!_

 _THEN YOU'VE GOT IT!_

...

My steps are heavy and sure now. I march my way up the stairs to Sans's room. I'm not sure what I'll find, I'm not even sure what I'm looking for, but I will know when I find it.

 _The last time I opened this door, it was to wake Sans up for work._

I half expect to find his sleeping body sprawled out over the bed, only half-way under his sheets, when I open the door. But, he is not there. _And he will never be there again._

I feel the urge to break something. I don't want to break any of Sans's belongings, especially not now, so I keep myself in check. I feel another urge to make his bed. _Would he appreciate me cleaning up after him? Do I really want to come into his room and not see it exactly the way he always left it? Will I hate myself later if I don't leave it the way it is?_ I brush the feeling away. I will leave it alone for now. A quick glance around the room tells me that I'm not going to find anything useful in this mess. I turn to leave, but my gaze lands on his pile of socks. Still dirty. It holds my gaze a moment longer, then I break my stare and exit his room.

...

I exit the house.

The cold snowy air wraps around me, chilling my bones, but I take comfort in it. It feels nice to be uncomfortably cold, keeping me on my toes, constantly jerking my attention to that feeling instead of... other feelings.

I walk with purpose. There is one person that I need to talk to, vent to, cry to. One person that is stronger than any other monster I have met, and is certainly stronger than a human.

She will know what to do.

She will help me do what I have to do.


	9. An Undying ally

Waterfall doesn't seem deserted like Snowdin. I can still hear playful footsteps, and some faint distant voices. Granted, it could just be some echo flowers, but either way, I feel comforted with the background noise of other monsters.

I reach my best friend's house and when she opens the door, she can instantly tell something is wrong. Either she knows me really well, or my face gives me away.

"Hey Pap! Oh... you look like hell. Get in here." Undyne pulls me toward her by my arm and shuts the door behind me.

"What's up? What's going on?" She sits us both down on her couch.

"UH" I look around the room uncomfortably. "... IT'S SANS." I force myself to breathe. I'm not really ready to talk about this yet. She just looks at me, patiently waiting. "HE... HE'S DEAD." My voice cracks, and my hands cover my face.

I hear her quite audible gasp. "Paps! You... you can't be serious." My sobs and tears convince her that this is not a prank. She pulls my hands away, and her hand cups my face, beckoning it to look at her. "Pap. Who did this?! _I will rip their guts out through their throat_!" Then, her arms wrap around me aggressively; she's hugging me. I don't feel very comforted at what she just said, though... she can be a bit violent.

Though, isn't that the reason I came here?

"I'm so sorry, Pap. You know you can stay here with me, right? You don't need to be alone right now." I nod into her shoulder. "You know I'm here for you." I nod again. "You know I'll _kill_ whoever did this. And not quickly either; I want them to suffer! I'm not going to let them off easily. First, I'll-"

"-UNDYNE." I interrupt her.

She sighs and returns her attention to hugging me.

"...I NEED YOUR HELP."

"Of course. Anything, Pap."

"I... KINDA DISCOVERED THAT BREAKING THINGS HELPS ME FEEL BETTER... AND I-"

"-Say no more!" She interrupts me and jumps up off of the couch. I look up at her, and she starts pulling me to my feet. She takes my hand and leads me to her kitchen. She makes a spear appear out of thin air, and hands it to me. "Okay. Smash the table."

In a normal situation, I would have hesitated, resisted, and argued. But this is no normal situation. My pent up frustration, even just from the time it took to walk here, has me ready for another outlet. Plus, arguing with Undyne always gets me NOWHERE. It's like arguing with a wall. A loud, opinionated wall. Or Sans...

I take the spear.

With a loud grunt, I throw it into the center of the table with all my might.

...Are you kidding me? It barely left a scratch! Well, I didn't use _all_ my might... I started off easy... heh.

"Come on, Papyrus! Is that all you got?! Don't be a chicken, smash my table to pieces! Like this... NGAHH!"

She jumps into the air, spear in hand, and lands on the table. Well, _lands_ isn't the right word. She _crashes_ into the table, completely breaking it in half!

"Your turn."

There is no way I can follow that up. That was awesome! I take my spear, and just start hitting one half of the table with it, over and over. It begins to crumble to smaller pieces, and the rush takes over me again.

Undyne does the same with her spear to the other half of the table. Doing this with my best friend heightens the feeling, and in this moment, I am almost happy. The kitchen is filled with echoes of our loud grunts and yells of anger, until the table is unrecognizable pieces of wood scattered all over the floor at our feet.

Undyne and I look at each other, panting. She is halfway smiling at me, until her face drops into a frown. She turns around and punches the wall behind her. "Ngahh! Sans! Why did this have to happen to you!?" She leans forward, resting her head on her arm on the wall. Her shoulders begin shaking as she starts crying. I run to her immediately.

I start crying again too, as I pull her into a hug. We stand there, hugging and crying into each other, for what must have been an hour.

 _Misery loves company, right?_

I break the silence. "I WANT TO HELP YOU."

She pulls me back to arm's length away from her. She gives me a serious look. I keep my resolve. "I WANT TO HELP YOU KILL THE HUMAN."

Her blank, hard stare glares back at me.

One nod.

"Let's go get that punk."

...

 _I never actually plan for Undyne in my stories, but she always shows up._

 _Sorry guys, no house fire._


	10. To avenge my brother

Undyne trudged down the Waterfall pathway like she knew _exactly_ where she was going. I followed behind her, less confident, constantly looking around for signs of the human, and questioning her. "UH, IS IT SAFE FOR US TO BE JUST OUT IN THE OPEN LIKE THIS?" "DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE HUMAN IS?" "DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING?" "WHAT IF THEY SNEAK UP BEHIND US?" "WHAT'S THE BATTLE PLAN?"

"Shut up, Pap! Gahh, I'm trying to think!" Undyne stopped and looked back to face me, looking very serious. I could do nothing but stare back, until she turned back around and started walking again. She only took about 3 steps, when she stopped abruptly, and put her hand up. "Shh!" looking in the direction of something to the side of the path. I follow her gaze, and see exactly what I thought I would see.

The human.

They don't see us yet. They are sitting on a big nearby rock, looking at the ground. _Probably at the dust of their last victim..._ I sigh, disappointed at my own dark thoughts.

"Hey, punk, just who do you think you are?! Running around the underground, threatening everyone's peaceful existence, slaughtering monsters left and right..."

As Undyne yells and practically runs toward the human, they look up to face us. Undyne lifts the human into the air by grabbing their shirt, and the human's expression doesn't even falter the slightest bit. It's like... they were _expecting_ it? Like they knew it was coming? That thought makes me shudder, making my bones rattle softly.

"Get ready. Because when I let go... you're going to be in a _world of pain_..."

Undyne throws them into the rock, and they crash into it, before falling to the ground. By the time it takes for them to regain their composure and stand, Undyne already has her spear attacks ready to launch. "We will STRIKE YOU DOWN!" she yells angrily.

A barricade of spears goes flying at different speeds and directions, all toward the human. I shield my eyes at this point. After a minute and not hearing a body collapse on the ground, I look up again out of curiosity, and the human still stands, unscathed! My jaw drops in awe, _How did they dodge that?_ Well, as I could expect, Undyne becomes more furious. She isn't even speaking to the human anymore, which is a sign of true rage from her. She tries the same attack again. I can't help but close my eyes again as the spears near the human... I really don't want to see that. But when I look up again, they still look mostly unhurt.

The human lunges forward and slices at Undyne, injuring her. "UNDYNE!" I run to them and summon a really cool bone attack, and again the human dodges, and is just barely scraped by a bone. They attack Undyne again, "NO!"

"Aah!" I can see she is beginning to bleed. But, she ignores the injury and keeps attacking.

With each attack, Undyne starts to get noticeably weaker and weaker, but so does the human. My attacks begin to pick up her slack, becoming more creative and cool with each new turn. The human is no longer dodging with ease, and gets hurt with almost every attack. It should bother me to hurt another living person this way, but it doesn't. And that scares me.

They still don't attack me, only attacking Undyne. It hurts me more this way, but I don't say anything. I stay just as quiet as Undyne and the human, the three of us only concentrating on this battle.

Undyne's legs are shaking, she won't be able to stand this much longer. She breathes heavily yet steady, really concentrating on her next attack. She glares threateningly, as I watch her magic flow through her, then form into a large spear.

"Human. If I can't s- _UNHH_ " THE HUMAN STABBED UNDYNE IN THE MIDDLE OF HER SENTENCE!

She falls to the ground, unable to do anything anymore except breathe. I kneel at her side and try to be as helpful as I can. I reach my hands out to her and hold her shoulders, "UNDYNE! J-JUST BREATHE... JUST HOLD ON... I'M GOING TO TAKE CARE OF THIS..." I stand and put myself in between Undyne and the human, who had halted their attacks during this encounter.

Time to try to get the human to listen to me, the way they did the first time.

"HUMAN. PLEASE LISTEN TO ME. LET'S FORGET ALL OF THIS. THIS FIGHT, THIS HATRED, THIS KILLING, WE CAN TRY TO PUT ALL OF IT BEHIND US. I'M NOT SAYING I FORGIVE YOU, OR TRUST YOU, AND I'M NOT SAYING WE CAN BE FRIENDS, BUT THIS FIGHTING HAS GOT TO STOP. IT WILL ONLY END IN ONE OR MORE OF US GETTING KILLED, AND NONE OF US REALLY WANT THAT. I WILL LET YOU GO, I WILL SPARE YOU, IF YOU JUST LEAVE NOW AND STOP FIGHTING. PLEASE, HUMAN, I'M ASKING YOU, TO JUST LEAVE US ALONE. PLEASE."

 _[AGAINST YOUR BEST FRIEND'S WISHES, YOU ARE SPARING THE HUMAN.]_

The human stares at me, expressionless, for what seems like forever. I stay quiet and just return the stare, awaiting their response.

"... I... I'm so sorry, Papyrus... I really am..." tears start to form in their eyes and fall down their cheeks. They take a small, shaky step forward. I am very apprehensive, but stand my ground firmly. The sense of deja vu takes over as I remember the last time we had this interaction.

They continue walking closer, and I can feel Undyne's uneasiness and worry behind me. They are almost within my arms reach, when they drop their knife and hold out their arms to me. I hear Undyne gasp.

This... actually makes this harder for me. Like the guilt of what I'm about to do won't haunt me enough... now they're _apologizing_ and _hugging_?

As they take the last step forward, tears flow violently from my eye sockets, as I summon a large bone attack, that shoots up from the ground where the human is standing, and pierces their body.

I don't close my eyes. I don't flinch. I don't look away. The human's body goes limp and caves to the ground, and my attack disappears.

 _I did it. I killed the human._

"P-Pap! I-" cough "I'm s-so proud of y-you..." cough.

"UNDYNE, I..."

"D-don't feel guilty, Pap..." cough "You did w-what you h-had to..."

"UNDYNE, YOU'RE HURT." like that isn't obvious... I bend down and scoop her up in my arms. "I'M TAKING YOU HOME. I DON'T WANT TO TALK ANYMORE THOUGH, OKAY?"

She just nods and relaxes in my arms.

I am _disgusted_ with myself.

...

 _Hopefully I don't suck too bad at writing battle scenes. Get dunked on, human!_

 _Vote!_ _Undyne lives_ _or_ _Undyne dies_ _!_


	11. Game Over

*HUMAN's point of view*

Frisk / _Chara (italics)_

...

[GAME OVER]

Ugh. 15 times.

That fish woman killed me 15 times!

Each time, Papyrus had stood on the sidelines, just minimally throwing weak bone attacks at me. They were nothing to dodge. And after a few tries, I began to remember the patterns of the fish woman's spears, and they became easier to dodge.

- _Come ooon, you can do this! You almost took her out, if that -skeleton- hadn't got in our way! This time you know what to expect, so you can_ -

"His name is Papyrus."

 _-...What?_

"' _That skeleton_.' His name is Papyrus."

 _-Whatever! If -Papyrus- hadn't got in our way, we could have finished her off easily enough!_

Yeah, I could have. I could have killed her in that moment. But, Papyrus stepped in between us, and...

"I don't want to finish her off. I don't want any of this anymore! I just want to reset everything back to the way it was."

It's obvious she is his friend, and he cares about her, and...

 _-NO! You have to finish what you started! You can reset it after you're DONE!_

"No... Please no... I just want to stop..."

I can't believe he killed me. He was the only person who's showed me kindness, and spared me... but in the end, he just...

 _-NO. YOU CAN STOP WHEN YOU'RE DONE!_

I mean, I really hurt him... He trusted me, and I hurt him. I took his brother's life, and I almost took the life of his friend- what did he call her? Undyne...

 _-What are you waiting for? Get back in there!_

I let this person influence me; I agreed to do a few bad things; _It will be fun, right?_ but now...

I can't stop. _They_ won't let me stop.

Papyrus caught them off guard with his "let's stop fighting" stunt, and I was able to make my own decision -hug him,- but to no avail. He killed me anyway, and now I'm back here, in _their_ territory... under _their_ control again.

 _-Now, we know the skeleton is sneaky, don't we? Now, we can maneuver around him. I bet we can take them both out at once!"_

My hand is over the [RESET] button. I want to end all of this. But I can't press it, no matter how hard I push.

"...Why did you kill Sans?"

 _-Oh, he was sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want him to wake up... you know, EVER._

"No. WHY did you kill Sans?!"

 _-Trust me, you -don't- want him left alive after all you've done. I did you a huge favor. You're welcome..._

I sigh.

 _-You done with the banter now? We have a fight to get back to..._

[CONTINUE]

And I'm back in place, sitting on the same big rock as before.

Now I wait.

...

There they are.

"Hey, punk! Just who do you think you are?!"

She's going to yell a little more before grabbing my shirt, and throwing me back down.

Blah blah blah... "We will STRIKE YOU DOWN!"

 _-Three spears from the left, 2 from the right, and one from the top. Piece of cake._

Papyrus covers his eyes.

Same thing again.

My turn.

 _-Attack. Her._

No.

 _-Yes._

No!

 _-YES!_

[Spare] - I keep the knife behind my back to show them I won't fight. The voice in my head screams in anger.

Undyne attacks again.

 _-Seen it, dodged it, yawn, next please..._

My grip on the knife is steady as I keep it in place behind my back.

A few more turns, and the spears begin to get more tricky, as I haven't gotten this far before. Papyrus is not attacking me this time, though.

 _-Come on, get better at dodging! That was an -easy- one!_

I growl at the voice in my head and continue to not fight.

The spear attacks are getting too tough. I take damage with every turn, getting weaker.

 _-Here, eat a Cinnamon Bunny, get your strength back!_

No.

Suddenly, a dozen spears form in a circle around me, and charge toward me. It's too much. All I can do is brace myself, and I'm trapped in the center as they all crash into me. I fall to the ground as my strength and my life are drained from me... and I concentrate on just breathing through the pain.

"UNDYNE, NO!"

I look up as Papyrus steps in between us, his hands outreached to her. "DON'T KILL THEM!"

Undyne and I both just stare incredulously at him.

 _-Wait, What?!_


End file.
